


The Fascination With Swans

by kirakiracats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiracats/pseuds/kirakiracats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Expeditions are fruitful enough for frequent outings, now, with discoveries to be made and an abundance of treasures to bring home. So far, no treasure has been valued higher than the swan. A pure white bird, its image more graceful and elegant than the dove. Careful observation revealed that a pair of swans will mate completely monogamously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fascination With Swans

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic is supposed to be for Day 7 of ereriweek, the soulmates prompt, but I'm soooo late that we can ignore that (I started on time too!). This is post-canon but probably seems like a weird plot, I know, but I didn't want to do a soulmates AU and this is what I wrote. I don't know if its any good anymore, but I _need_ to just post it.  
>  (It should be noted that the behaviour of the swans in this is not trying to be realistic, and also that taking any animal away from its habitat for no reason is a thing you shouldn't do, even if they don't move that far like in this fic, but its fiction so it's cool.)

 

Expeditions are fruitful enough for frequent outings, now, with discoveries to be made and an abundance of treasures to bring home. So far, no treasure has been valued higher than the swan. A pure white bird, its image more graceful and elegant than the dove, purer than the peacocks and peahens of the previous year, and driven by a nature that has the power to elicit deep feelings in the populace.

 

Such nature speaks of emotion and dedication. Careful observation revealed that a pair of swans will mate completely monogamously. Presumably for life, although confirmation of such a thing will have to wait either many years, or merely as long as it takes for Armin to research further into this ancient species. He is the one to whom they owe the rediscovery of their name, after all, from previously forbidden texts and thick, dusty tomes.

 

But for the citizens, the presumption is enough. And in the capital, Mitras, the presumption is adopted like fact, regardless. For what better token to present to Her Majesty than this majestic bird. A pair, to be precise, two birds that will not ever leave each other, for that is how they have been born to live.

 

Eren had been there when Sasha had nocked an arrow, pulled her bowstring taut but then hesitated to let it fly, so captivated she was by their beauty. Also by their size and probable taste, but those thoughts had been swiftly quelled by their peers and seniors. They had been captured humanely, in a trap and cage of Hanji's own swift design; an easy feat due to the birds’ lack of knowledge of mankind, and the subsequent lack of fear. The trip home is languid and unhurried, and their soon-to-be trophies are thankfully content and eat of the same grain and oats as their steeds, to make life even easier.

 

In the presentation to the court, the swans spread their wings as if trained to do so, white feathers flying and twirling to the floor, their proud, trumpeting calls echoing around the hall. By the time the explanations were being made, those in attendance were already enraptured. A space in the royal garden was to be reserved and modified for them immediately, no expenses spared, as they were too special – and too large – for the aviary. At first, it would be only there that one could see them, but it had only been a matter of time before the public would be made aware.

 

They become exceptionally more coveted once the prize pair breed and produce healthy young, for which both the male and female are seen to provide care during both the incubation and rearing periods. The swans have rooted themselves deeply in the hearts of the masses, and this only cements their place. It becomes treason to harm a swan, as they are now sovereign property explicitly under the protection of Her Majesty, who exclusively owns all within the city. It is law. Such a heinous act would be punishable by death, as they now represent all that the Queen is.

 

Long live the Queen. She is the Goddess at the heart of the walls.

 

And what a fitting representation they are. A sophisticated and intelligent creature, bound by honour, fiercely protective of family, and possessing strong body capable of flight. And Historia Reiss, affiliated with the Survey Corps, whose emblem is that of overlapping wings and whose motivations are to benefit all of humanity, ties all this together from her rightful seat on the throne. Such perfection could hardly be conceived or imagined.

 

Her Majesty begins to wear faux white feathers on her formal gowns. High society follows suit, as is the way of fashion.

 

Never before has an animal been so lauded by all who lay eyes upon it. Not even the noble and acclaimed Survey Corps horses could compete with them. And when word of their lifelong love reaches curious ears, it provides a beautiful muse for the talented, an inspiration for both the romantic at heart and the ones who value tradition. The people feel a connection. Depictions of the swans in flight, on water, together always, in harmony, begin to be painted. Music evolves and evokes their raw and dignified sentiments, starting classical, symphonies in the upper class, and then filtering down, ballads, love songs, and eventually folk songs in places further from the capitol, nursery rhymes for the children. Dances draw motifs from their flowing movements and poise, telling of passion and attraction. Poetry to read and stories to share. There seems no end to the outpouring of expression.

 

The idea of soulmates already exists, of course. Love conquering all. Destiny entwining two lovers in a tale that could span the ages. Finding the one who completes you, mind, body, and soul. It could be said that this belief gains greater acceptance in correlation with the rising popularity of the swans.

 

And, of course, with such fame and demand, two birds cannot possibly be enough. Repeat expeditions are planned and undertaken, without complaint since funding has grown generous. The Legion has never eaten so well, what with reclaimed land being quickly and efficiently tilled for crops and distributed with livestock. Gone are the measly rations of when Eren had been a recruit.

 

But, oh, how Hanji laments her current position of capturing oversized chickens, as they put it so bluntly, feeling their talents wasted when they once brought down giant beasts as prey and as scientific potential.

 

The journeys come with such practiced ease that it becomes unnecessary to bring half or even quarter of the soldiers at any one time. By the fifth trip, only one or two squads are sent out, allowing for longer rest periods when squads can leave on rotation. However, any significant advancements in expanding known territory are still executed with a full formation.

 

Eren takes on as many missions as he is allowed, needing the freedom and the atmosphere that comes with being outside. No one objects, for other soldiers will take the opportunity to relax with family and visit their hometowns. Soldiers not on duty aid with the rebuilding of residences and other economic projects, and many prefer this choice, their bodies still ingrained with the terror of what used to lie just over the walls, wanting the feeling of safety that community brings. But all work has purpose, and Eren watches the progress being made every time he passes through.

 

Seeing New Shiganshina can leave him feeling conflicted, every now and then.

 

Accompanying him always, since the threat of Eren's monstrous form still weighs heavily on the minds of those who know no better, is his captain. Levi is still required to watch over him, even after days of peace have become weeks, months, years. However, the trial is far in the past, and the closeness between them makes it less of a task. So when Eren goes out, he is behind the broad back and billowing cloak of his superior, rain or shine.

 

Sometimes, he may even take the lead.

 

Levi insists it isn’t a chore. Though he originally had his doubts, Eren is inclined to believe him more and more as the days go on. There is strength in their camaraderie, nothing forced or faked. “I will never complain about being able to go beyond the walls,” Levi says when Eren voices his concerns, and that is that. Their shared desires have long since become apparent, after all. Eren's understanding of his captain is better than ever, too. Not once had he ever been trained like a dog, and yet he follows with loyalty practically unmatched.

 

The four other members of their squad are not soldiers that either Eren or Levi has spent much time with before. Their friends are all busy with other things this time round. Having the missions mostly based on a volunteer basis means no fixed groups. Having both Levi and Eren as the first two members means some would rather wait for another time, while others come with questionable motives.

 

Neither of them can yet escape who they are. Being ordered together only doubles the draw but they shoulder it well, all things considered.

 

Their current comrades seem sensible enough, serious about the job but doing nothing to hide their eager, smiling faces. It is instantly obvious they know each other, all around the same age, younger than Eren by a small margin. Light-hearted banter drifts between them, like this is nothing more than a trip to market. The supplies are distributed among everyone, and the girl with close-cropped, ginger hair pulls the wooden bird cage. Their satchels do not carry signal flares today.

 

The title of Special Operations Squad is no longer necessary, but Eren still holds on to it, to the history and memories that it encompasses in his mind. A different day, a much different outing, and four different people riding with him; a dozen images flash through his mind before they are gone, and Levi is slowing ahead of him.

 

Eren recognises the area, a spot of grassy land a short walk from the river that feeds into the lake beyond the surrounding trees. It is there that they will scout for the swans; they don’t move far from water, as is to be expected, and the late summer weather keeps them placid and agreeable. Eren realises he doesn’t remember whether they are here for a pair or only one. He really hadn’t be listening to the briefing, and either should be simple enough. As per Armin's suggestion, they have waited until after spring and the nesting season, where the birds grow highly defensive. They come to a stop, the horses gratefully stretching their necks forward when their reins are relaxed. Eren pats his mount on the shoulder and lower neck where he can reach, watching Levi dismount in one fluid move.

 

The others talk amongst themselves, apparently thankful to have arrived, and no one makes any comment as Levi silently walks his horse through the wide spaces in between the trees and leaves Eren to delegate the most important tasks. And Eren takes it in stride, dismounting as well and calling the group to attention. He can’t quite see or hear the flowing river, but he knows that Levi has gone there to let his horse drink and wash the sweat from his hands, like he always does.

 

Eren has to cycle through a long list of names before remembering the right ones for the faces in front of him. Then, it is without hesitation that he directs each of them, watching them jump from their horses and set to work. Bags are unloaded from saddles, and the small wagon is tethered to the thin trunk of a tree to keep it close and secure. Eren does his part, shading his eyes from the midday sun with his hand, and smiling when Levi comes back and switches his horse for Eren's before heading back to the river. With their temporary site marked out, and the supplies checked over, Eren lets the four friends follow Levi's example and take care of their tired mounts. Eren straightens his legs and stretches his arms above his head, feeling the slight tension in his spine release.

 

A puff of air on the back of his neck makes him turn. “Hey there, girl,” he says cheerfully, bringing a hand up to stroke Levi's horse, Vera, between the eyes and down her nose. Levi hasn’t yet taken her bridle off, so Eren moves his fingers along her face and to her jaw to start unbuckling the leather straps. She is predictably well-behaved, her ears and one large eye turned towards him, watching and listening. Eren flips the reins over and then manoeuvres the bit out of her mouth like he’s done a hundred times, talking to her softly the whole time. He drapes it over a nearby bag on the floor, and then pulls out one of the rope headcollars they have for leading and tying. He laughs when he feels Vera breathe on his neck again, having followed him when he left her side. Her lips nibble gently at his jacket sleeve when he goes to push her away, and he quickly gives up when she persists in a friendly manner.

 

Eren is adjusting the rope around Vera’s ears when Levi returns, noticing him at the same time as the horse since her ears swivel to listen to him approach. Happy that it’s just her rider and not a threat, she goes back to amusing herself with Eren's clothes. Levi frowns slightly when Eren gives a short laugh at the action.

 

“I’ve told you before, you encourage her bad behaviours,” Levi says, coming to a stop in front of Eren. Eren stops the tickling sensation with a firm hand on Vera’s nose, but keeps his carefree grin, unperturbed by Levi's disapproving tone.

 

“Maybe, but you’re the one who spoils her. Zita, too, in fact,” he replies, nodding towards his own horse standing just behind Levi. “You’ve given her a sugar cube, haven’t you.”

 

The tell-tale twitch of Levi's eye would go unnoticed but to the most observant of people. Eren sees it immediately. “Don’t try to lie, she’s giving you that concentrated look that means she thinks you have more.” _I can read you both,_ Eren wants to say, but keeps it to himself. Levi doesn’t quite meet his eyes, although he makes no move to leave. “I bet you let her lick your hand afterward as well.” The way Levi huffs and averts his eyes properly this time lets Eren know he hit the mark perfectly. He doesn’t bother hiding his wide smile when he steps forward to take Zita’s reins from Levi's loose grip. Their fingers touch, and Eren notes how cool Levi's are from being washed in the river.

 

He’ll silently let Levi blame the heat in his cheeks on the weather and exercise, though it’s really from embarrassment at being caught.

 

“So where’s my treats, huh?” Eren asks, light teasing in his voice. Levi narrows his eyes, but is otherwise unbothered. He takes Vera’s lead rope from Eren's other hand, and indulges Eren's playful mood with his own trademark deadpan humour.

 

“I don’t know, Eren. I would assume they’re in your bag, unless you didn’t bring any along,” he says, ending on a raised eyebrow and then walking off.

 

“Oh, come on! Stingy,” Eren calls to his back, before busying himself with switching Zita’s bridle for a headcollar just as he had done with Vera. The horse nudges at his chest when he’s done, right over the breast pocket. Eren shakes his head. That must be where Levi's stash had been this time.

 

The rest of the squad come back as he’s walking her over to graze next to Vera, and soon all the horses are untacked and relaxed. They’ll tether them to the closest trees later on. Survey Corps horses never wander far but they need to be prevented from bolting at sounds in the night. Out here, there are no fences to keep them in, although Eren likes the idea of people coming to settle in these empty lands, next to rivers and patches of woodland just like the one they are near today, and putting up little fences to keep their animals together. He stands back and pictures dirt tracks and newly built houses appearing around him, families and travellers who all have smiles on their faces. He wants everyone to taste this freedom.

 

The squad takes a moment to rest and rehydrate, and Eren is glad that the four other soldiers are in high spirits. When he notices Levi stand from where he had been quietly leaning against a tree, Eren calls the others to attention. The afternoon will be spent scouting out the lake for a suitable target to take home, and this is a job that can take a couple of days to get right. Levi sets off through the sparse treeline, Eren and the two female soldiers, Julia and Aliza, following him while the other two, Christopher and Samuel, stay at the camp. They walk parallel to the river through the woods, the ground dappled in sunlight. It’s a short few minutes until they reach the lakeside. The flow at the end of the river is so slow over the smooth rocks there that the current only makes a slight disturbance on the water’s surface, but the light catches each ripple perfectly.

 

It’s a beautiful place for the swans to have made their home. The land slopes gently upwards on the opposite side from where the squad stands, and foliage hangs over the water in some places. Reeds and long grass line the edge, growing tall out of the green banks. Where swans have settled, the ground is trodden to mud and covered in a few fluffy feathers loosened from preening. The birds themselves are mostly drifting across the middle of the lake, necks curved in that elegant way that draws the eye. There is a mixture of old and young, the grey-feathered cygnets grouped together in sixes and sevens, sometimes more. Eren spots a couple riding on the adults’ backs, nestled between smooth, white wings.

 

“We only need one,” Levi says, his gaze moving from one end of the lake to the other. “If there isn’t a lone one here then we’ll move to the next site. Don’t bother the ones with babies.” The girls nod in understanding while Eren's attention is elsewhere. Levi sends them off to walk around the left edge and search the flock for an unattached bird. He then turns to go right, a short “C’mon, Eren,” called over his shoulder.

 

The swans pay very little attention to the two pairs of humans travelling around their territory, as many animals outside the walls do. Levi stops at a place he deems suitable for sitting, and then lowers himself onto a tree root a couple metres away from the bank. Eren is happy to sit on the ground in front of him, a little to the side so that he doesn’t obstruct his view. It is easy to spot the girls, talking animatedly as they walk further around than he and Levi have.

 

The job takes as long as it does because of the care they put into avoiding splitting up families. Taking the first bird they see would give the same result to those in Mitras, but those who know better want their influence to make as little impact as they can. It is peaceful hours of observation, hushed sounds of nature surrounding them and only each other for company.

 

Eren enjoys it so much he can hardly describe. Even without speaking, he never grows bored, his feelings of joy making that practically impossible.

 

He soon takes off his jacket, his thin shirt much better for the warm weather with its wide collar and loose fit. He leans back, resting his weight on his hands, and lets his mind clear. He singles out one swan close-by that could be a likely candidate, and then simply keeps an eye on it. Since they don’t move around a lot, it’s not at all challenging.

 

Eren’s fringe is occasionally blown back from his forehead by the breeze, stopping him from sweating too much. When he feels something brush the hair at the back of his head a little later, he assumes it had been the wind again, but then another touch comes that can be nothing other than Levi's hand. Eren sighs contentedly as Levi's fingers rub over his scalp, and leans even further back into the soft petting. The pattern is aimless, little circles and strokes that bring such comfort to Eren that he feels like his body is sinking into plush pillows. Every now and then, Levi will trail a fingertip down the back of his neck and lightly trace his spine, dipping just below his shirt. Eren is positive he does it to keep him awake – never mind the fact that his eyes have been closed for a good while now – because the tickling sensation makes him shiver every time.

 

By the time Levi retracts his hand, Eren hardly wants to move, not caring that the sun is going down and it’s time to leave. At least half of the flock is moving back to their nests at the banks. The last thing Eren knows he needs to do before leaving is check which swans return by themselves and have no babies trailing after them, and then remember where their nest is for the next day. Looking around, he notices that the cygnets that he had thought where so small out on the lake are actually larger than they’d looked, and some must be a month or so older than others.

 

Levi signals to Aliza and Julia with a wave instead of disturbing the swans by shouting, and they meet up by the river and make their way back to camp together. The report they give is casual, and Levi listens but lets Eren be the one to respond. It sounds like they won’t have to move to another site, and could be on their way home the day after next. With plenty of options, Aliza asks Levi if they should take two instead of the one they had planned. Eren realises that this would certainly make the people in the walls happy, but taking more each time means less trips outside the walls are necessary, and he hesitates to answer. The current fad is what gets him out in the world so frequently, and he prefers it like this. Levi turns and takes one look at his expression before saying that one will be enough. Eren gives him a sweet smile to show how grateful he is.

 

Back at camp, the horses have already been tethered and there is a pile of firewood waiting to be lit to cook dinner. The four younger soldiers work well as a team, and Eren and Levi effortlessly meld into their dynamic, although they are both more reserved than their juniors, who poke and take friendly jabs at each other while cooking and eating. Eren thinks of all his friends at home and wonders what they’re all doing at this moment.

 

Predictably, Levi takes the job of cleaning the pots and other dirty dishes once everyone has finished. Eren offers to help but is told there’s no need, so instead he begins laying out his and Levi's sleeping bags. The light is almost all gone, but the temperature is still pleasant for the time being. From experience, Eren knows that Levi prefers to be close to the fire, which they leave to die out on its own. The first time Eren had been left to set out the sleeping bags, he had lain them out under a tree, thinking some shelter would be better. Boldly, he had put his next to Levi's with only a small gap between them, fidgeting all the while. Upon Levi return, his captain had frowned and moved his sleeping bag out from under the branches. Eren had been despondent until Levi also brought Eren's out and positioned it in the same way, just as close. There had been no explanation, as there sometimes isn’t for Levi's quirks at first. Maybe he likes to sleep under the stars, Eren had thought. But he has since learned that Levi doesn’t sleep under trees because birds could perch above him and shit on his stuff in the night.

 

Eren found this admittance hilarious, and much more fitting than what he had had in mind.

 

Tonight he sets the two sleeping bags out side-by-side without a second thought. The ground is dry, and he’s picked a patch of softer grass that he hopes Levi will appreciate. The others make no mention of his careful layout, setting their own wherever they like and then preparing to sleep. Eren has his boots and jacket off and placed to the side when Levi comes back; there are no complex gear straps to unbuckle this time. His praise comes in the form of a hair ruffle and quiet thanks, and Eren slips into the sleeping bag with a smile on his face. There are low murmurs coming from the other side of the campfire but they are easy to ignore, especially when Levi settles down and reaches over to take Eren's hand before they fall asleep.

 

It’s hot as soon as the sun rises in the morning. With their mission halfway over already, everyone can afford to be lazy once they wake, although the four jump up and try to look alert when Levi stands, as if he will punish them for anything less. In reality, he simply announces that he is going to wash in the river, and suggests that the boys all do the same. Eren laments the fact that he and Levi don’t have the privacy to cuddle before he follows, but not until he’s made sure the horses are alright. Splitting girls and boys is simply the easiest way to allow modesty for those that want it and keep two people at camp at any time. The river is deep enough to cover Eren's waist while he’s standing, and shocks him wide-awake. After he dips his head underneath the surface, Levi complains that he still has the bad habit of shaking his wet hair like a dog. If they didn’t have an audience, Eren might have splashed him when he turned his back, but for now he just grins to himself and towels dry.

 

As he rolls the sleeping bags away, he hears the younger four playing some word game that he’s never heard of. They eat a small breakfast, and loose the horses, and then head to the lake once more, leaving Aliza and Julia at camp this time. Levi and Eren wander in the same direction as yesterday, passing where they had sat before and continuing round the curve of the bank. They sit next to each other by a patch of wildflowers, and Eren picks one to twirl absentmindedly between his fingers.

 

The flock is more spread out compared to the previous day, and one family comes swimming past. Catching sight of Eren and Levi, three brave little swans leave their siblings behind to take a closer look. They all make it up onto the grass, but then halt uncertainly. Eren stares at them standing on turned-in feet, and makes sure to stay very still. He stops twirling the flower in his hand, and it seems like one cygnet is interested enough to step forward, leaving the other two to retreat. It comes within arm’s reach, although Eren wouldn’t dare to scare it by touching it, and stares right back at him. There is a moment where nothing seems to move, but it doesn’t last very long. Its parent honks to it from a short distance away, and then the cygnet is waddling back to the water’s edge, taking a different route in than it had to come out. It hops from the jutting bank, and flaps its little wings wildly during the short drop into the water.

 

“Cute,” Levi mutters, his tone fond, and Eren can’t hold in a short laugh.

 

“I didn’t know you thought that, Levi,” he says, bringing his knees up to rest his forearms on them. “Do you like them? I mean, do you like that we found them?” In the months since they’d first discovered them, Eren realises that he had asked Levi if he is fine with going on so many expeditions but not asked anything about whether he is fine with the _subject_ of those expeditions.

 

“Well, I guess they’re better than pigeons. The kids at the orphanage make a fuss about going to see them and feed them and shit. They have a certain appeal.” Levi gazes out over the lake as he talks, even when Eren turns his head to look at him. Watching Levi's lips move when he talks is a favourite pastime of his. Eren hums thoughtfully. “And it gets us out here, which makes you happy,” Levi adds. Eren blushes and lowers his eyes to the flower he’s still holding. He leaves a pause before he speaks again.

 

“And… what about all the soulmates and pair bonding stuff. What do you think about that? Do you… believe it? If you don’t mind me asking.”

 

“If it takes people’s minds off what we were so close to losing, then I have no complaints. In this situation, having gone through what we did, the whole ‘love prevails’ spiel is far better than focusing on darker things. It’s not like anyone can stop it now, anyway, everyone’s gone mad for it.”

 

“Y-yeah. You’re right,” Eren says, voice subdued at Levi's reminder. He rests his chin on his crossed forearms and sinks deep into thought.

 

It’s quiet for another long while. Eren picks more flowers, piling them in a small pyramid. Finding a particularly pretty one, he stops to place it on Levi's knee with a smile. Eren has another moment where it seems like the world seems to freeze and just fades away, staring into Levi's blue-grey eyes. This one feels much more meaningful than the one he had with the curious cygnet. “You never said whether you believe in it or not. Soulmates.” He whispers the word, his body feeling strangely tense and relaxed at the same time. Maybe it is just his lungs getting tight or his throat closing up. He doesn’t even blink until Levi does. He finds it strange that, after all this time, he can’t quite read Levi's current expression.

 

“People like us don’t have ‘forever.’ That’s what I would have said before. It’s… nice to think that you can have something so deep that goes beyond ‘til death do us part.’ I… you can only trust what you feel. And then the other person has to convey how they feel well enough for you to reach that understanding. It’s difficult, but powerful, when you think about it.”

 

“And when you know, you know, right?” Eren asks, raising his head. Levi hears the determination in his tone, so familiar, and just looks at him, forgetting to answer. And he thinks about how mature Eren is, now, how calm he can be, and still thriving. Still full of the same light Levi had glimpsed plenty of times amidst their struggles. He remembers how the fire inside him had weakened after certain revelations, and how the next one could reignite him all over again, sending him back stronger than before. It is passion that Levi is attracted to. He could never completely ignore its influence. These days Eren carries that in him in a subtle but potent way.

 

Eren turns his body towards Levi, his heart thumping. He still didn’t get an answer to his question, but he thinks he got something close to it. And if conveying feelings is what Levi needs, then…

 

“I want to spend every day like we do out here. I want to explore beyond the horizon, to the edge of the world. And I want to do that with you.”

 

A tiny smile starts to pull at Levi's lips.

 

“And then what? Would we come back?”

 

“Yes. If our friends didn’t all come with us then we would come back to them. And the view from the top of the walls is still beautiful. But there will be mountains that climb higher than them, and things to see that will be equally breath-taking, I’m sure.” Eren leans in as he talks, green eyes vibrant. “We can come and go, like migrating birds.”

 

No one could take Eren's freedom from him now that he finally has it. Levi couldn’t refuse him. He brings a hand up to hold Eren's jaw, his fingers pressed under his ear and his skin warm against his palm. “Yes, we can. We will.”

 

“Captain.” Eren covers Levi's hand with his own. “I will stay by your side until the end, Levi.”

 

“And I’ll keep you there, safe with me. Wherever we go. I don’t know if I believe in soulmates, Eren, but I’ve always believed in you. There’s no one else I need like I need you.”

 

Their faces get closer, ever so slowly. Eren keeps his eyes on Levi's, and just before he closes them, Levi's dart to something over his shoulder. He narrows his eyes and clicks his tongue in irritation.

 

“They better actually need something and not just be harassing the damn birds,” he says, obviously highly irritated. Eren looks behind him to see Samuel jogging over, waving to catch their attention. Since he’s still holding Levi's hand, Eren quickly brings it up to plant a kiss to his inner wrist where Samuel can’t see. Then he sighs, resigned to the fact that their bubble has been popped, and stands to see what he has to say.

 

After a short explanation, the three of them are headed to where Christopher is waiting a short walk over the other side of the river. Samuel says they decided to call Levi and Eren when the lone swan they had been watching had turned to come and rest on the bank. It’s the perfect opportunity, earlier than Eren had been expecting since it’s still early afternoon, and he finds he can’t really be angry that they ruined the mood when it’s for doing exactly what they are supposed to. The furrow between Levi's brows remains, but his tone is neutral when he sends the two boys to bring the cage and bait from the camp before their chosen swan goes back out.

 

They must run there and back, as they are out of breath when they appear through the shade of the trees again, holding the cage by the poles fitted to the bottom. Eren sets to work, sneaking close to the swan and tossing some grain and mixed seeds by its feet to see if they can lure it closer. Luckily, it seems hungry. Eren is thankful, considering he guesses it to be male from its size, and swans can make themselves look intimidating when they want to. With a little bit of patience, the swan eventually follows the trail of food and walks itself right into the cage, where Samuel shuts the door behind it. He and Christopher look delighted. Levi rolls his eyes when they high five.

 

“You have a way with swans today, Eren,” he says simply, and then moves to take a pole in hand. Eren, Samuel, and Christopher take a pole each as well, and they lift and keep the cage steady as they carefully walk out of the woods.

 

The girls offer high fives too once the swan is in the wagon, although Eren picks up some slight disappointment that this means they’ll return today instead of tomorrow; he feels the same way. But there’s still an undying warmth in his chest from earlier, and because of it, he can’t be upset. The horses are tacked and ready to ride and the small camp cleared in the next hour. Aliza pulls the cart as she had on the way here, not trusting that it has good enough suspension until Eren talks to her and calms her fears – Hanji knows how to design great things, after all. Besides, the way back is flat land, and the swan has made only a handful of noises, more interested in the pile of food Eren had put in with it. They adjust their pace to make it as smooth as possible.

 

With blue sky above them and Wall Maria visible on the horizon, they make the journey home. And Eren rides by Levi’s side, up to the gate, through it, and beyond.

 


End file.
